To be Remebered
by SmTwilight
Summary: What if after the battle with Galaxia Darien's memory didn't return like it was supposed to. How will Serena react and what will she do? What will happen to their future? Is it even worth fighting for anymore?
1. Chapter 1

It's been sometime since I've worked on this story but I am going to attempt to work on it again. This had been posted already but I'm moving my chapters around a little bit. Please let me know what you think.

Sailor Moon does not belong to me

7 Years ago

Impatiently she pressed the elevator button waiting for it to open. After welcoming her friends back and joyful tears had been exchanged, everyone went their separate ways to recover and rest. No one else had noticed that Darien wasn't there, but she kept that thought to herself. They needed to worry about themselves at the moment. Besides, she knew he was alive, she could feel him again. But the bond they shared, did not feel as strong as it normally was. That thought alone, left her with a feeling of foreboding. Why hadn't he shown up with everyone else?

With swift strides she quickly walked down the hallway towards Dariens' condo. "Darien!" Anxiously she knocked on his door, "Darien!!" Harder she pounded until she could hear foot steps on the other side. Slowly the door opened to reveal a groggy looking Darien. So relieved was she to see him, that she missed the look of surprise that crossed his features before she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh thank god!" Serena cried, burying herself in his embrace, thrilled to see him again. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Lifting her hands, she gently placed them on his handsome face and kissed him briefly before raining kisses all along his face. "I missed you so much, I really thought I'd never see you again" she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around his waist once more. It felt so good to just be able to touch him again. Turning her face slightly she breathed in his familiar scent and let out a soft sigh. Memorizing this moment of being reunited with her beloved after long months of separation. After a moment of silence, she vaguely realized that he wasn't returning her embrace.

"Darien?" Slowly she looked up with dread, her heart clenching in her chest. What she saw in his eyes was her undoing. He was confused...he didn't remember.

"I...don't know...what to say Serena. I...I never knew. .I thought we were just friends" Darien replied, pulling away, clearly uncomfortable. "How did you know where I lived anyway?" He choked, not knowing what else to say.

"No...NO! please!" She cried with desperation, grabbing the front of his shirt with her hands and balling them into small fists. "Please Darien! Please...please I can't do this again" Unwillingly the tears fell down her porcelain face like tiny rivers. Her heart breaking all over again. But this time was by far the worst. They had come so far. Learned so much about each other. Grown together, and yet they were still to be parted...Why did fate keep pulling them apart like this? Did they really enjoy watching the misery of others?

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about Serena.." Darien said, resting his hands on her shoulders unsure of how to comfort her but feeling he should.

"Why do you keep doing this!" She suddenly screamed, her blue eyes changing to blue fire. "I know you can remember, why do you keep letting this happen!" Her fists pounding on his chest in frustration. This wasn't fair! This wasn't suppose to happen. Everything had already been laid out. She did everything she was suppose to, so why did she have to be denied the one thing, the one person she wanted the most? The one thing that mattered above all else. She kept trying to to yell at him, but her tears had become too much that all she could do was hiccup and mumble incoherent phrases. Somewhere in between her tirade he had wrapped his arms around her, and carried her to the couch. There was only a look of sympathy coming from his dark blue eyes. There was no trace of recognition of her. No trace to show that him holding her, carrying her, loving her even flashed in his mind. It was all too much and her breath caught again.

"I...I can't...I can't...I can't" she kept whispering to herself over and over again. But Darien still heard her and was at a loss at what to say or do. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought Serena of all people, would come here confessing her love for him. It was humbling but not something he felt he needed right now. He needed to focus on his school work and his future. He didn't have time for a girlfriend but something about her made his heart ache. Standing, he looked down at her distraught face and thought she was crying as if her entire world had ended. He could relate to those feelings, because he had been there before. That's why he felt he should at least try to sympathize with her and help her through whatever it was. It was all a very confusing conversation and he was having a hard time following because she was so upset.

"Look Serena, whatever it is. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think" He cajoled, trying to cheer her up. He didn't miss how her body stiffened at his suggestion. "uh...let me grab some water and kleenex for you" Darien mumbled, quickly walking away.

"Why...I...don't...I..can't." Standing hastily she looked about his apartment wildly. "I don't want to be here anymore...I can't do this again." Serena continued to mumble to herself. Closing her eyes she willed the crystal to do as she wished. '_Please take me away from here_'. Taking another breath, she slowly opened her eyes to reveal her bed room. With a cry, she flung herself onto her bed and wept to her hearts content. The pain unbearable, and for once in her life, she really wished she had died.

Grabbing a glass from his cup board he quickly filled it with water and returned back to the living room. Only to find it empty...Setting the glass down on the coffee table he looked about confused. "Serena?" Walking through his apartment he checked the restroom, bedroom, spare room but there was no sign of her. Scratching his head, he walked back into the living room. "Did I just imagine all of that?"

Walking to the front door, he looked to the floor to see if there were any other shoes besides his. There weren't. Opening the front door he stuck his head out to the hallway but again saw nothing. It couldn't have been a dream. It was all to real, to vivid for his imagination to have made up. Silently he closed the door and walked back into his living room standing in the middle. Tomorrow, he would ask her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Time to say goodbye?

Thank you to those of you who reviewed :) Fire Dolphin, supersaiyanx and sleepingmoonangel! It was greatly appreciated.

Why does this always get rid of all my spaces when I upload it... grrrr I apologize for my grammar mistakes :)

Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

**Chapter 2 **

**Time to say goodbye**

Tiredly Darien rubbed his aching eyes and let his head drop to rest on the back of the couch. Pausing for a moment he lazily lowered his hand to his side before letting out a tired sigh. It was the end of the school semester and he had piles and piles of papers to read through and grade. 'Sometimes being a professor really sucks' he thought gloomily before returning to his work with somewhat renewed vigor.

'_Coward_'

Startled Darien looked around his pristine apartment with surprise. Expecting to find an intruder. No one. With a shake of his head he dismissed the voice, blaming it on lack of sleep and stress. With one last glance around, he continued to work on his papers.

'You are nothing but a coward! I can't believe we're supposed to be the same person' The voice said again. This time stronger, closer and vaguely familiar. With reflexes he didn't realize he had, Darien leaped over the couch and landed gracefully on his feet, away from the stranger. Quickly getting over the initial shock of his flawless jump he hastily looked to the person who spoke and his mouth dropped. '_It's me_!' he thought and his breath caught. Nervously he eyed the man that looked so similar to himself. He looked slightly older and stronger and was dressed in what appeared to be black armor. A long flowing cape was attached to his broad shoulders and a very large, very sharp looking sword hung from a belt around his hip. Gulping, Darien stepped farther back wanting to put space between them. _'I am obviously going crazy'_

"What's going on?" he finally managed to croak, eyes still unbelieving. "Who are you and why do you LOOK like me?!"

Smirking slightly the man replied "I am you, or at least a past you." Pausing, he sneered at his counterpart. "I am Prince Endymion"

"A Prince? Me?!" Darien felt like a parrot all of a sudden, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening. 'This is a dream' he thought. It had to be. Him, a prince in a past life? That was laughable. It was just his imagination playing tricks on him again. They always said the mind was a strange and wondrous thing.

"Yes. You seem to be pretty adamant about not wanting to remember" Endymion suddenly said, his eyes as cold as ice. Without warning he swiftly walked around the couch and painfully gripped Darien's shoulders, roughly shaking him. "Why do you insist on forgetting? Why must you constantly forget the one thing that can make you truly happy?" He growled, almost an inhumanly sound.

Ripping Endymions hands away he hastily put more space between them and walked to the other side of the room, rubbing his sore shoulders. "I have know idea what you're talking about. I haven't forgotten anything." Darien said defensively, "You must be thinking of someone else" but even that was hard to swallow as he continued to eye the prince warily.

"I am NOT thinking of someone else! I'm so disgusted to think I turned into THIS" Endymion hissed as he motioned towards Darien. "Nothing but a damn coward, it's revolting!" Then, as fast as lightning Endymion had Darien by the front of the shirt and lifted him off the ground with one hand. The act not seeming to strain him at all. It was intimidating to say the least. "What do you call a man who at every turn chooses to run away from his destiny. A man who continues to deny that he is special? That he is needed by so many? But above all, a man who refuses to acknowledge the love of a millennium as she continuously fights for you?!" Slowly Endymion lowered Darien to stare angrily into his eyes. "Remember her. Remember her or lose her forever" And with that last warning he roughly threw Darien to the ground not caring if he hurt his future self.

With a start Darien jumped up from his position on the couch, papers and books flying. His heart pounding wildly in his chest as he frantically looked around the apartment for Endymion. When he saw no sign of him, he breathed a thankful sigh of relief and tried to relax. Belatedly he realized he must have fallen asleep in the middle of grading papers. Taking a deep, calming breath he sat back down on the couch, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Had it really all just been a dream? It was too real. Much like the time when Serena had come to his apartment. He still never found out if he had imagined it all but in his gut, he knew he hadn't. Her behavior the next day had been telling. And his gut was telling him again it was real. That and his aching shoulders...

"I need to get out of here"

--

Seven Years. It had been seven long years since that fateful day and no matter how much time had passed, the pain in her heart never eased. Who ever said time healed all wounds was terribly wrong. Hers still felt like it was just yesterday when her world fell apart. When he forgot her. All the obstacles they overcame now felt as if it were all for nothing. The love of a Milena carelessly tossed to the side. She had been tossed aside...again.

With a tired sigh she swiftly closed her book and brought a delicate hand up to her temple, gently rubbing. She was tired of following that train of thought. How many times had she gone down that path? It wouldn't change anything now. It was too late and she was too tired. What was the point of fighting for a lost love, when every time she did, there was always something else in their path. Maybe, it really wasn't meant to be. "Stop that Serena" The beautiful blond quietly admonished herself. "you'll drive yourself crazy!" With a deep breath to help calm her nerves and broken heart, she carefully opened her book again and began to read, hoping to actually concentrate on the words written. Unfortunately for her, the person plaguing her mind decided to walk through the doors. '_great, so much for studying_' she thought sullenly as her eyes discreetly followed him, unable to resist the urge to look away. As always, he looked magnificent. His tall and musclar frame easily filling the shirt and jeans he was wearing. His silky hair falling unabashidly over his dark blue eyes and that quirky grin was planted on his soft lips. Casually he walked past her with out saying a word and went to greet his long time friend at the counter.

"Hey Andrew! How are you doing?" he called out, taking a seat at his favorite stool. Turning briefly his eyes fell upon Serena and saw a brief look of longing shining in her blue eyes before they quickly averted back to her book. Hesitating slightly, he slowly turned back around trying to put her out of his mind. But it was never easy. How many times had he seen that look before? It always left him so confused.

"Here ya go bud" His golden haired friend said, carefully setting the hot mug of coffee on the counter.

"Thanks" Taking a small sip, he subtly glanced over his shoulder to look for Serena but noticed she had already vacated her spot. Disappointed, he turned back around. He should had known she would leave. They hadn't talked in years. It was almost as if she was trying to fade into the background and out of his life. But she never could. There was something about her, he couldn't explain it. Something he could never quite put his finger on. She was still the main reason he constantly visited the arcade, other than Andrew of course. To just catch a glimpse of her. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her but anytime he got near, she would always find an excuse to leave.

--

Brushing a shakey hand through her hair she let out an agitated breath and continued her walk home. God, how badly she wanted to go to him. To feel his warmth, his breath. Smell his scent and feel the security he used to always blanket her in. To feel the intimacy they once shared. That one hurt the most. To know someone that well, to love someone that much, then suddenly having it ripped away from you. It was shattering.

"I miss you so much" Serena whispered softly into the wind, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes. Would they ever stop?

Tonight was the night. The night she had to say good-bye to everything she knew and everyone she loved. She could no longer stay on Earth as her rightful place was now on the moon. The scouts had left over a year ago to rebuild their homes, it was time she finally did the same. There was no point in hanging around here anymore. Everything that was meant to be was not; and their Destiny had been changed. It was just too hard to accept a future without Darien. He was the only reason she stayed as long as she had. That tiny hope embedded in the back of her mind telling her to not give up and to wait. He'd remember her before it was too late and they could they be together again. But with her coronation quickly approaching and no signs showing he remembered, she'd finally come to terms with reality and with a heavy heart accepted the truth. There would never be another '_THEM_' again.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: And then

It's been awhile and just when I thought I'd never write again you get a little motivated :) Please excuse the grammar errors! Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

Chapter 3

To Be Remembered

As quietly as he could, he stepped onto the sleek roof of starlight tower. Looking up he immediately saw her. Her golden hair floating around her petite frame. Her back was to him, so he couldn't see her face but he knew how she would look. Blue eyes wide and bright as they surveyed the city below her. Skin soft as milk and glowing in the moonlight. Beautiful, pale and flawless. Just the mere thought made his breath catch.

Hesitantly he took another step forward finally noticing the change in her fuku. It wasn't nearly as colorful as it had been in the past. It was pure white outlined with silver, sparkling like the stars in the night sky. It still accentuated her slender figure which was more developed then when he last remembered. Of course, it had been seven years when his eyes had truly appreciated her and that thought alone made him angry and upset. What a complete fool he had been.

Unconsciously, he continued to walk towards his love, so lost in trying to capture everything about her. This moment of rediscovery. Before he knew it, he was lifted into the air, her slim hand squeezing him around his neck tightly, making him gasp for air. She had moved so fast the he didn't have time to react as she half turned and grabbed him.

Finally, she turned fully around to see who had dared try to attack her. Briefly her eyes widened in shock before they turned cold and narrow. Helplessly, Mamoru tried tried to pry her fingers away desperate to breath.

"Usa...Usa..." Mamoru wheezed out pleadingly.

The next thing he knew he was being tossed away from her, sliding across the smooth metal. Coughing roughly he brought his hands up to his bruising neck in an attempt to ease the pain. With weary eyes he lifted his head to look back up the woman before him. Her eyes he noticed now held a spec of silver as well as her hair. Her stance was confident, strong and commanding. Out of nowhere, a long pink and red staff appeared at her side and she walked gracefully to him. Only, there was anger showing in her beautiful eyes and for a moment, he was actually intimidated and unconsciously tried to back away.

Gone was the clumsy school girl he used to protect so many years ago. A girl whom he had abandoned because he was afraid. Oh...how much he had missed out on. How many battles had she fought without him? How many times did she come close to death? How many times did she die? How much did she hate him now? So much time was wasted yet again and it was all his fault.

"How dare you!" Sailor Moon softly spoke as she raised her staff ever so slightly, pointing it toward his chest. "How DARE you come here and impersonate my prince!" Fluidly she lifted her staff above her head, ready to strike at any moment. "Whoever you are, this is unforgivable." Swiftly she swung her staff down at an amazing speed...

"USAKO!" Mamoru screamed desperately, closing his eyes and raising his arms to protect his head. Wearily, after a moment he realized he had felt no pain and slowly opened his eyes. Her staff had stopped a hairsbreadth away from his head. Again, he found himself amazed and in awe of her control. Looking into her eyes he saw the surprise clearly on her features.

"Mamoru?" Usagi quietly questioned, lowering her staff ever so slightly. Nodding, he carefully removed his hat and mask.

"I...I don't understand..." She whispered, more to herself then to him. "Why now? Why after all this time?" Usagi cried, stepping away from him in disbelief. "It...It would have been easier...better for you not to remember!" She suddenly screamed, tears freely flowing down her face. God...she was beautiful...

Not knowing what to say, Mamoru stood and carefully took her into his arms in an attempt to comfort her. Briefly she struggled against his embrace before finally giving in and continuing to cry. It felt wonderful to hold her again, that missing piece in his heart and soul were filled by her presence. Her touch.

"I'm so sorry" Mamoru croaked, eyes watering at her obvious distress. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" he began to chant, holding her tightly to him.

Usagi continued to cry brokenly into his shirt. How long had she waited for this moment? How many nights had she laid awake, dreaming he would come back to her? That they would hold each other like they were now, he would apologize for being an idiot and beg her to forgive him. Then he would kiss her passionately and confess his undying love to her again.

How foolish she had been. To think it would be that easy. '_Why'_ she thought with a whimper, clinging to him but wanting to memorize this moment. Unable to control herself, she lifted her mouth to his for a kiss which he gladly deepened. She wanted to remember his touch, his taste, his smell...his kiss, forever. Their separation of being apart quickly building that it was almost too much for them to bear. Hesitantly she pulled away and withdrew from him. Both physically and emotionally. Mournfully Usagi gazed at his confused face, his eyes showing the hurt, fear and love he held for her.

"I'm sorry" Usagi whispered, looking away from him in shame. "I...I thought...that I could do this...but...I can't." With shaky steps she backed away from him. The wind rustling around her. Her silver, blue eyes were pained with each step she took, expanding the distance between them. And just when she thought she couldn't possibly hurt anymore...he came back.


End file.
